Uroflowmetry devices are used to measure urine discharge flow rates or total discharge volumes for diagnostic or research purposes. A variety of devices have been employed, including weight cells, rotameters, spinning disk or spinning rotor sensors, drop spectrometer sensors, air displacement sensors, capacitive sensors and pressure sensors. References describing such devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,412, 4,683,748, 4,732,160, 5,046,510, 5,062,304, 5,078,012, 5,176,148 and 5,495,854.
Other references describing flow measurement devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,609, 4,118,981, 4,145,924, 4,434,667, 4,881,413, 4,899,592, 5,207,105, 5,325,728, 5,327,787, 5,708,212, 6,237,424 B1 and 6,463,807 B1.